possesion and matesprites
by Mew blue bubblegum
Summary: All is normal in Tokyo. There are constant battles between the mews and their alien enemies. The only difference being the broken feelings Kisshu had for Ichigo are gone, and something is determined to make it right. Voices speaking in their heads hold the keys to what will happen if they do not find love. But, of course, these entities will not be played so easily...


**Maka: Hey everyone! Welcome to a new fic written by Mew blue bubblegum and I! This is my first collab, not to sure about blue, but anyway… This is a semi-horror Kishigo fanfic in which Kisshu and Ichigo are possessed by psycho fan girl demons. Well, not fan girl demons….but they act like it. I can't say too much more without spoiling it, so you will just have to read and find out!**

**Blue: I will take over all Ichigo's POV's, Maka will take over Kisshu's! on with the fic!**

_**Ichigo's POV**_

It was a normal day at the cafe, Mint was doing nothing, Pudding was performing tricks, Zakuro was scaring all the costumers; Lettuce was doing her best but she kept messing up orders, tripping, and breaking plates. As for me, I was putting up with Ryou's and the customers bull shit, reminding myself that tonight we are going to have an awesome sleepover here, just for fun.

I take a deep breath and count to ten for the third time today when I hear Ryou's voice, "girls clear out the customers, there's a leak in the basement."

We all nod, understanding that he really means the aliens are attacking and we need to kick their asses!

_**Kisshu's POV**_

I sat alone on my bed, again, thinking of my little Kitten. What was her problem? Fighting for such a worthless race when she could be so much more! I scoffed at my own thoughts. I guess some just don't learn….

"Hey, you feelin' any better?" I heard a small voice ask, breaking the once peaceful silence. He kept his voice low, as to not aggravate the raging pain that had erupted in my skull this morning. I gave a simple nod and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but can you go away? I need some time to think…." I responded, my voice coming out much weaker than I had planned for it to.

"Um, okay….Well, we're leaving in a bit, so you want me to come when we're 'bout to leave?" He asked me. I nodded again, and he left.

_It would be so much easier if you weren't such a pussy! _A voice screamed in my head, causing it to throb more. The voice sounded sweet at first, like a small female child. But still, it was not a voice I had heard before. It was too mature to be Pudding's, and not old enough to belong to Ichigo's or that fishy girl. What was her name? Cabbage? Oh well, it's not important!

_Oh, c'mon! Don't act like you can't hear me sweetie, cause I'm here allllllllll day! _The voice spoke again.

"W-who are you?" I asked aloud; my voice was no longer weak, but sharp and alert.

_That's not important…..What is, though, is the fact that I have come here with a purpose. _

"Which would be?" I asked cautiously.

_Well…. You see, I'm Sashi, the queen of Matesprites. I have been put into your small head, because something happened, something important. _

"Again, which would be?" I replied, becoming a little annoyed.

_Well, it may sound silly, but a good part of the world is controlled by a wall; a shipping wall, to be exact. _

I began laughing. So, there's a voice in my head telling me everything is controlled by Fangirls?! Funniest shit I've ever heard!

_It's no joking matter. This wall controls a good part of the world, and if two certain people don't get together by will, well, then I come in. You are supposed to be with Ichigo, but certain events have fucked that all up. So now, we have to force you into becoming matesprites. _

"Haha! Yeah right!" You can't do shit!" I yelled through my laughs.

_Oh, can't I? Well, we'll see how true you are. I sure hope Nepsa is having better luck with the cat-girl._

"What the hell are you messing with Ichigo for!?" I questioned, my humor gone. I waited for an answer, but nothing came. The voice was gone, at least for now.

_**Ichigo's POV (Sorry the Kisshu POV was so long….)**_

The mews and I all rush to tokyo tower where the aliens were attacking.

We're all transformed with weapons out and when we get there we see Pai and Taruto with a lion chimera with a dozen tails that walks on its hind legs.

I grip my strawberry bell and begin to shout, "RIBBON ST-"

_Now's not the time for that, Ichigo._

I hear a male's voice say in my mind. It's too deep to be Keichiro's, Ryou's, taruto's or kisshu's but it's too kind to be Pai's.

_Now, Ichigo, this is going to sound insane, but due to the wishes of… a higher power you're going to need to date Kisshu._

"WHAT? NO!" I scream at the voice, " WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!"

_My name is Nepsa and I am the king of the matesprites, and I have already told you why I am here: you MUST start dating kisshu, it's of utmost importance._

"No! No! NO!" I scream, and turn towards the Mews, "Girls help me there's something in my head! I want it out! Help me, please!"

_Excuse me, but I'm a HIM, not an IT, thank you. _The voice responds.

"I don't care! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I scream, shaking my head.

I hear Zakuro tell the Lettuce to help me by taking me back to the cafe.

I open my eyes at the sound of teleportation and watch as kisshu lands in front of me.

_Now's your chance; Ichigo, just tell him you love him. Sashi and I don't want to resort to drastic measures._

"K-Kisshu! I don't know how or what you put into my head, but take it out! NOW! I will never ever love you! Especially if you pull crap like THIS!" I scream, in hysterics.

"Damn it! You have one too?!" He whispers, "I didn't put Nepsa into your head, or Sashi in mine, Ichigo. I have no idea how to get them out of our heads! I'm not even fully sure what they are or what they're doing!" Kisshu starts to cough and as soon as he's done i yell again,

"Then how the fuck do you know their names!? Lettuce lets get back to the cafe to see if Ryou and Keichiro can get this thing out!"

Lettuce nods and we take off, leaving the other three Mews to deal with the chimera and aliens.

**Kisshu's pov**

"What a shame, wasting her precious time like that. I feel for you, having to deal with someone so annoying!" I heard a male voice say. The voice was a little annoying, but that was not my biggest problem at the moment. **(Little note: When I say his voice sounds annoying, it's because, in my head, he sounds like Dren.)**

My eyes shot open at the sound. It was much closer now, no longer sound as if it were in my head. I was no longer in the graveyard, but was on a flat, solid ground. It felt cold, and there was little light. My vision covered by shadows made it hard to tell who was around; if there was anyone, for that matter.

"Who is that? Who's there?" I say cautiously, standing up and swatting my head around, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Don't be such a wuss-puss!" The voice spoke again. I heard the sound of teleportation behind me. Spinning around, I found a horrifying sight. The boy looked like me, only a little older. His hair was still the same shade of green, but his clothes were stained with dried, green blood. He looked so relaxed, levitating in front of me, lying down in the air with his hands supporting the back of his head.

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded, pissed off by this sick little joke.

Letting out a sigh, he sat up and stood on the ground. He was a little taller than I, but not by much. He kept his eyes closed, as if not wanting to look at me. I could see now that his face was stained with the same shade of green. It poured from his closed eye sockets. "Well who do you think?" He said opening his eyes to look at my shocked face. One of his eyes were completely missing, just an empty hole in his head, while the other was just a plain slate of white. Streams of blood streamed out of the two former eyes. Green blood. My blood.

" N-no, you can't be!" I said.

"Oh, but I am. See boy, this is what happens when you fuck with the timelines…." He responded.

"You are just a sick fuck! Whatever game you or whoever made you is playing, it's not funny!"

"It's not a game...yet." He chuckled, his voice suddenly becoming dark.

"What the hell do you mean "Yet"?" I questioned.

"Heh….You'll find out soon enough…."

"I want to know now!" I yelled .

"Well, agree to what we told you and I will tell you everything you want to know." He replied simply.

"I'm not going to be in a relationship with someone I don't love anymore!"

"Well, then let the games commence…" With that, he jumped into the air and disappeared.

**Ichigo's POV**

When we got to the cafe, we were bombarded by Ryou and Keiichiro, who were both wondering what happened and why we're back.

"I think the aliens put something in my head! I keep hearing this male voice telling me to date KISSHU!" I explain

"WHAT?!" Ryou roars, causing Lettuce to squeak, and me to throw my hands over my cat ears. He grabs my arm and drags me to the basement.

"Ummm Keiichiro, can you NOT leave me alone in the basement full of possibly dangerous experiments with the blond psychopath on a warpath?" I call nervously.

"Oh right sorry!" he responds and begins to follow us down stairs.

The two boys ask me lie down on a hospital bed. As I do Ryou walks in front of me and puts a sweet smelling rag over my nose and mouth and my eyes start to drop.

"Ryou why do you have chloroform?" I hear Keiichiro ask before I pass out.

(TIME SKIP)

"ICHIGO WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP! WE HAVE THE RESULTS FROM YOU TEST!" I hear Ryou scream, I just moan and turn over I hear him sigh. All of a suddenly I feel his breath on my ear, "Ichigo, you're pregnant with my child." He whispers.

"HOLY BITCHING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream throwing myself up.

Ryou just snickers, "Gotcha," he states. "We couldn't find the thing in your head, my guess is the aliens made it retreat." He hands me a bottle of neon pink pills. "If you hear the voice again take on of those." he tells me, "I hope you packed for the sleepover tonight. Keiichiro made strawberry cupcakes." He says trying to make me panic and run.

"Yeah I'm packed and all my stuff is in the change room." I state smugly.

**Blue: Hope ya'll enjoyed our first collab! I had a BLAST writing it! We'll update eventually, just so you know!**

**Maka: Please leave all your thoughts, predictions, and all that other stuff in the reviews; we would love to hear it!**

**Blue: Until next time LATER HUUGS!**

**Maka: Laters!**


End file.
